Sauvez moi de cet enfer personnel
by just Miss-Bibinou
Summary: Chanson-poésie inspiré de la fan-fiction "Sauve moi" de l0raa. Parlant de l'enfer que vit Bella, retraçant son histoire. Bella Kidnappé, séquestrée et torturée par James et sauvé par son sauveur Edward .
1. version 1

Voici un texte sous forme d'une chanson / poésie  
inspiré de la fan-fiction **Sauve moi **de l0raa  
http : / / www. fanfiction. net/s/5380633/1/Sauve_moi  
http : / / sauve-moi-ff-twilight. skyrock. com/  
(supprimer les espaces pour que les adresses web soit valide et fonctionne)

.

Parlant de l'enfer que vit Bella, retraçant son histoire dans cette fiction.  
- Petite résume rapide de l'histoire m'ayant inspirée (pour ceux qui n'aurai pas lu la fiction de l0raa) : la victime (Bella) est enlevée, séquestrée et torturée par son kidnappeur (James) et sauvé par son sauveur (Edward).  
Mais mon texte peux très bien aller avec d'autre histoire a vous d'y voir l'histoire que vous voulez.

Disclaimer : Le personnage de Bella, ne m'appartiennent pas mais a Stéphenie Meyer.

Fiction qui m'a fait pensée aux paroles de la chanson : "_Down in a Cold Dirty Well_" de **Justin NOZUKA**

lien sur mon _**profil**_

* * *

**SAUVEZ-MOI de cet enfer personnel**

[**Intro **: POV Bella]  
J'étais seule dans le sous-sol mina**ble  
**de cette saleté de cabane à la c**on**.  
A me demander quand il arriverait : mon (pire et cruel) dém**on** ;  
Celui qui viendra hanter à nouveau ce cauchemar igno**ble**,  
Que je vis continuellement depuis déjà 3 longues (et interminable) an**nées**.  
Date a laquelle je suis intérieurement morte assassi**née**.

[Couplet 1 : POV Narrateur]  
Mais contre toutes attentes et en**jeux** …  
Quelqu'un peut-être, un an**ge  
**semble vouloir venir vers **elle**.  
Lui faire oublier cet enfer bien trop ré**el  
**Et lui faire découvrir le paradis bienfais**ant  
**Qui pour lui est le monde des viv**ants**.

…

[**Refrain **: POV Bella]*

Comment vivre dans la noirceur encore et enco**re  
**où est cette fameuse lumière de p**aix** ?

Comment croire en ce rêve éphémè**re**  
presque trop beau, trop parfait pour être vr**ai **?

Comment quelqu'un pourrai me sauv**er  
**en se mettant en danger **pour moi** ?

Comment pourrai-je le laiss**er  
**faire ça **pour moi** ?

…

[Couplet 2 : POV externe]  
Elle a craqué pour le doux ténor de sa voix et l'océan vert de ses yeux magnif**iques**.  
Mais elle n'a pas le droit de céd**er**.  
Il a fondu pour ses prunelles marron et son sourire authent**ique**.  
Alors il veut être son ami, l'aider à s'en sortir et la protég**er**.

* **Refrain**

[Couplet 3 : POV externe]  
Elle est sans défense et n'a plus d'esp**oir  
**Elle est tremblante et effrayer comme si on l'emmenait à l'abatt**oir  
**Elle pense appartenir à cette ordure de bourr**eau  
**qui lui a retourné le cerv**eau  
**Son esprit cog**ite  
**s'agite, si vite, trop v**ite**

* **Refrain**

[Couplet 4 : POV externe]  
Elle ne veut pas mettre en pér**il  
**la vie de ceux qu'elle **aime**.  
Elle croit que c'est à elle de prendre des risques inut**iles  
**pas aux autres, ceux qu'elle** aime**.

* **Refrain**

...

[**Pont **: POV Narrateur]  
Dans ce cachot sordide, son esprit cog**ite  
**SAUVEZ-la, vite SAUVEZ-la très v**ite  
**Avant que tout s'arrête pour de b**on  
**à cause de ce vil dém**on**

…

* **Refrain**

[**Outro **: POV Narrateur]  
Elle était seule dans le sous-sol mina**ble  
**de cette saleté de cabane à la c**on**.  
A se demander quand il arriverait : son (pire et cruel) dém**on** ;  
Et viendrai hanter à nouveau ce cauchemar igno**ble**.

* * *

rime mise en gras exprès pour les faire ressortir

dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé


	2. version 2

Voici un texte sous forme d'une chanson / poésie.  
La version un avec quelques modifications de textes et un côté comédie musical. A vous de me dire celle que vous préférer la version 1 ou celle-ci la version 2.

Texte inspiré de la fan-fiction **Sauve moi **de l0raa  
http: //www. fanfiction. net/s/5380633/1/Sauve_moi  
http: //sauve-moi-ff-twilight. skyrock. com/

Parlant de l'enfer que vit Bella, retraçant son histoire dans cette fiction.  
- Petite résume rapide de l'histoire m'ayant inspirée (pour ceux qui n'aurai pas lu la fiction de l0raa) : la victime (Bella) est enlevée, séquestrée et torturée par son kidnappeur (James) et sauvé par son sauveur (Edward). Emmett est le frère de Bella…  
Mais mon texte peux très bien aller avec d'autre histoire a vous d'y voir l'histoire que vous voulez.

Fiction qui m'a fait pensée aux paroles de la chanson : "_Down in a Cold Dirty Well_" de **Justin NOZUKA**

lien sur mon _**profil**_

* * *

**SAUVEZ-MOI de cet enfer personnel (version 2)**

[**Intro **: POV Bella]  
J'étais seule dans le sous-sol mina**ble  
**de cette saleté de cabane à la c**on**.  
A me demander quand il arriverait : mon tortionnaire, mon (pire et cruel) dém**on** ;  
Celui qui viendra hanter à nouveau ce cauchemar igno**ble**,  
Que je vis continuellement depuis déjà 3 longues (et interminable) an**nées**.  
Date a laquelle je suis intérieurement morte assassi**née**.

[Couplet 1 : POV Narrateur]  
Mais contre toutes attentes et en**jeux** …  
Quelqu'un peut-être, un an**ge  
**semble vouloir venir vers **elle**.  
Lui faire oublier cet enfer bien trop ré**el  
**Et lui faire découvrir le paradis bienveillant, bienfaisant, apais**ant **…**  
**Qui pour lui est le monde des viv**ants**.

…

[**Refrain **: POV Choriste + Tous sauf James]*

Comment vivre dans la noirceur encore et enco**re  
**où est cette fameuse lumière de p**aix** ?

Comment croire en ce rêve éphémè**re**  
presque trop beau, trop parfait pour être vr**ai **?

[POV Bella]  
Comment quelqu'un pourrai me sauv**er  
**en se mettant en danger **pour moi** ?

Comment pourrai-je le laiss**er  
**faire ça **pour moi** ?

…

[Couplet 2 : POV Narrateur]  
Bella a craqué pour le doux ténor de sa voix et l'océan vert de ses yeux magnif**iques**.  
Mais elle n'a pas le droit de céd**er**.  
Edward a fondu pour ses prunelles marron et son sourire authent**ique**.  
Alors il veut être son ami, l'aider à s'en sortir et la protég**er**.

* **Refrain**

[Couplet 3 : POV Emmett _s'adressant a Bella_]  
Tu es sans défense et n'as plus d'esp**oir  
**Tu es tremblante et effrayer comme si on t'emmenait à l'abatt**oir  
**Tu pense appartenir à cette ordure de bourr**eau  
**qui t'as retourné le cerv**eau  
**Ton esprit cog**ite  
**s'agite, si vite, trop v**ite**

* **Refrain**

[Couplet 4 : POV James_ s'adressant a Bella_]  
Tu ne veux pas mettre en pér**il  
**la vie de ceux que tu **aimes**.  
Tu croix que c'est à toi de prendre des risques inut**iles  
**pas aux autres, ceux que tu** aimes**.

* **Refrain**

...

[**Pont **: POV Narrateur + Choeur]  
Dans ce cachot sordide, son esprit cog**ite  
**SAUVEZ-la, vite SAUVEZ-la très v**ite  
**Avant que tout s'arrête pour de b**on  
**à cause de ce vil dém**on**

…

* **Refrain**

[**Outro **: POV Tous sauf Bella et James]  
Elle était seule dans le sous-sol mina**ble  
**de cette saleté de cabane à la c**on**.  
A se demander quand il arriverait : son (pire et cruel) dém**on** ;  
Et viendrai hanter à nouveau ce cauchemar igno**ble**.

* * *

rime mise en gras exprès pour les faire ressortir

dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé


End file.
